Many sunscreen agents have been described and developed in the past proposing 1,3,5 triazines as UV-B stabilizers. An example for such a triazine-compound is 4,4',4"-(1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triyltriimino)-tris-benzoic acid-tris(2-ethylhexyl ester) sold under trade name UVINUL T-150.
In the German Patent Publication DE-OS 3 206 3987 which is an equivalent of U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,390, s-triazine derivatives are disclosed which highly absorb in the UV-B region and are obtained by reacting trichloro-triazine with p-aminobenzoic acid esters. However, these compounds are very poorly soluble in the solvents commonly used in the formulations of sunscreen agents, thus limiting their use as ingredient of emulsions and cosmetic formulations, particularly when an increased dosage of the sunscreen agent is needed. In addition those filters tend to crystallise on the skin leaving a sandy skin feeling and reducing the sun protection factor (SPF) essentially.